Dramione
by ferrettamer9009
Summary: In the fifth year in Hogwarts Academy, things don't go so well for for Hermione. She's a Perfect and so is Ron, but Ron is not doing his job. And Draco is acting meaner more than ever. Surprises lie in wait for Hermione...good and bad.


CHAPTER ONE

Hermione was busy quickly walking around the halls of Hogwarts. She was a perfect, so it was her duty to make sure no one was up to any "monkey" business. Hermione noticed a couple first years tracking mud onto the tiles of the stone floor. "Stop walking for a moment please." Hermione commanded. The first years obeyed, some looked worried. What had they done wrong? "Filch is not going to like the mud you lot have dragged in." Hermione whispered, the first years nodded. Hermione made the mud disappear from the floor, then from the first years' feet.

Now that mess was clean. Hermione wondered around some more. She them noticed Crabb and Goyle teasing some other first years. "Leave us alone!" Cried a little girl, a smaller boy nodded. "Why would we do that?" Crabb taunted. "We are just warming up!" Goyle replied. Anger flushed onto Hermiones' fair face. "Stop that you two, before I take points from your house!" Hermione exclaimed, walking up to them. "Look. It's that bloody perfect Draco was talking about!" Goyle grinned, nudging Crabb. Crabb chuckled an ugly chuckle. "Yeah. Isn't that the mud blood?" He asked. "I think so. Or was the mud blood the one with orange hair?" "It is very immature to tease these innocent second years. Now stop." Hermione said sternly, ignoring the rude comment. "Or what?" the two idiots chorused together. The two second years and slinked away, now with their predators distracted. "I told you. If this continues, I will take points from your house." The dumb duo looked dumfounded, they looked to say something but only to close their big mouths.

They nodded only a little, and sulked away. Hermione walked through the halls a little longer; it would have been a lot of help of Ron was there. But now due to his brothers teasing him, he always ditched Hermione on the job. Hermione was about to return to the Gryffindor common room, that was until she bumped into someone. Make that two. "Well hello there Granger, little Ronnie ditching you again?" Fred asked, his arms folded. "I am happy to see you haven't bee giving any nosebleed nuggets to any more first years." Hermione blankly replied, the subject of "Ronnie" ditching her made feel annoyed. "That's right Hermione. We have been good as sitting Galleons!" George winked, giving her a smile. This did not make Hermione smile; these two were thick as thieves. How did she know what they were up too? She could only be weary. "Now. If you will excuse me, I am off on my way to the common room." Hermione said, putting her hair behind her ears.

"Really? Why, I though you would be going to the library!" Fred implied, hands now in his pockets. "I was. But now I have to help Ronnie and Harry with their homework." Hermione sighed as she said this. George shook his head. "Man Hermione. You SURE are a pushover. Me and Fred will be off now. See ya later perfect!" The two laughed, and apprented. Hermione walked to the common room. A pushover was she? Why, if she did not help Harry or Ron with their work, they would not make their O.W.L.S.! Hermione soon found herself looming over homework, correcting so many problems… How much did Ron and Harry REALLY pay attention? Sure, they weren't a Crabb and Goyle, but come on…. Was Quidditch EVERYTHING? Hermione finished Ron and Harry's' homework, she then retired to bed.

It was thankfully a Saturday, for some reason Hermione awoke early. She did not mind or ponder this; it was an absolute perfect opportunity to do some studying at the Library! Hermione slipped on her robes, and quickly brushed out her bushy hair. With her wand at her side, she walked down the stairs. She walked into the breakfast hall and grabbed a piece of toast, and headed to the Library. The fresh but old smell of paper filled the air. Hermione could also smell slight traces of ink; the place was quiet and peaceful. It was an absolute beautiful place to get lost into a book. Hermione searched among the big, tall and dusty book shelves for a history book about house elves. Hermione was strongly keeping up with her S.P.E.W. program. Ron seemed annoyed with it; Hermione was only keeping up the rights of elves. That Weasly… He could be such a pain at times. Hermione finally found the book, she picked it up. It was fat and heavy, but she managed to carry it to a puffy chair. She looked among other shelves to find more books; she didn't spot any other house elves books, but she did notice a book Hagrid would love.

It was a giant book on the care of magical creatures; there were many other books on this subject. But by far this looked the most informative. Hermione picked this book up as well; she would give this book for Hagrid later. The poor bloke needed to recover from his injures, he might as well have some type of form of entertainment. Hermione dove into her book and began to read. Time flew by so quickly, soon most of the students were up. The castle was full of noise. Hermione had read a good amount of her book, so she decided to take a break. The sound did not bother her. She checked out two of the books and looked around for Harry and Ron, they were no where to be found. Maybe they were still sleeping in after all; they did practice Quidditch for a long time yesterday.

She would just have to visit Hagrid herself. Hermione supposed it would be fun; she could talk to Hagrid about S.P.E.W. without Harry or Ron rudely interrupting. With the two heavy books in her arms, Hermione made her way to Hagrids' Hut. Unfortunately she bumped into yet another person along her way. Unfortunately the person was not forgiving like Fred and George. "Watch where you're going Mudblood!" exclaimed the cold voice. Hermione was sprawled on the floor, the two books strewn all over the place. She looked up and stared into a pale face, and cold gray blue eyes. Draco had a rude look on his face. Hermione quickly picked up the books. "Mistakes are bound to happen Draco. And I for one think you should be forgiving." A sneer came over Dracos' face; it then turned into a smirk. His thin fingers ran through his pale blonde hair. "Watch your tone Hermione. Or it may result in me taking some points away from Gryffindor." "I nearly took away points from Slytherine; your cronies were teasing some innocent second years." Hermione replied, she was not going to back down. "Mmm. I do not like your tone Hermione. Twenty points from Gryffindor!" The smirk grew bigger on Dracos' face, it actually looked quite evil.

"Remember that, you dirty Mudblood." Draco said sourly, he gave her one last cold stare; it sent a shiver through Hermiones' bones. He then stormed away, mumbling to himself. That Draco Malpthroy. Always nasty and rude… Although Hermione did not say any thing it hurt her to be called a Mudblood. And Draco always called her that. Hermione decided to not let this bother her, a visit from Hagrid would cheer her up.


End file.
